The lead investigators at Optimum developed tumor-penetrating microparticles (TPMs), a first-in-class delivery system tailored to the unique anatomical properties of the peritoneal cavity. TPMs are multicomponent, multifunctional, biocompatible, biodegradable, controlled-release polymeric micron-size particles. TPMs are designed to target, penetrate and deliver pharmacodynamically optimized drug levels to the superficial and deep layers of peritoneal tumors. TPMs represent a delivery platform that can be used to deliver small molecule therapeutics, biologics, gene vectors and imaging agents. The first generation TPM, TPM001, is loaded with paclitaxel, with pancreatic cancer as the first indication. The goal is to develop an effective treatment for locoregional control of metastatic pancreatic cancer and, more generally, peritoneal tumors. The BrIDGs team has made progress towards the completion of the following studies on TPM001: - Manufacture of Good Manufacturing Practice (GMP) drug product - Formulation development - Pharmacokinetic/absorption, distribution, metabolism, and excretion (PK/ADME) studies - Investigational New Drug (IND)-directed toxicology